


I don't like you anymore Yoon Jae

by Moon_night



Category: Reply 1997
Genre: I got inspired by another fiction, I love Reply 1997, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_night/pseuds/Moon_night
Summary: Joon hee finally gets over Yoon Jae, and at the after their high reunion he introduces someone to his best friend.
Relationships: Kang Joon Hee/Original Character(s), Kang Joon hee/Red car owner
Kudos: 1





	I don't like you anymore Yoon Jae

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by an amzing writer here so I thought I should write some about them too.

Summer of 2012, Seoul

The busan high school reunion was over, only six friends, best friends were left. They were Yoon jae, Joon hee, hak chan, Sung jae, Shi won and Yoo jung. 

Shi Won said,"Its been a while since we have all gathered together." Sung Jae grinned,"Yeah! Its been a while." Yoon Jae stood besides Joon Hee who was typing sending someone a text, but he could read it, Joon hee turned his phone off and slid it into his pocket. 

Yoon Jae asked,"Who were you talking to?" This turned the attention of others to Joon hee.

Joon hee smiled softly,"Actually guys I want you to meet someone very important to me." 

Yoo jung asked,"Who?" 

Hak chan teased,"Your girlfriend?" On this Sung Jae whined,"No Joon hee, not you too~ I will be the only single left." 

Joon hee shook his head,"I have asked the person to come meet us at the nearby restuarant." 

Yoon Jae looked at Joon hee,"Then let's go meet that person." Sung Jae grinned,"Yes. Ready for another round?" Hak chan rolled his eyes and Shi won grimanced,"Yeah for you but not for me." Yoo Jung patted her back,"Girl! Wait for a while.Think for your baby at least." Shi won frowned and cursed,"This Yoon Jae! I am gonna kill him." 

They all laughed and made their way to the nearby restuarant.

* * *

The restuarant was not fancy like the one they just ate in but it was not shabby either. They entered the restuarant, Joon hee looked around and found the person, he walked towards that person and others followed behind him, curious.

Joon hee waved at that person and other people's eyes widened because that person was a guy. Shi won and Yoon Jae shared a look and went towards Joon hee who sat besides the guy. 

Everyone sat down and Yoo jung asked,"Who is he?" Joon hee nervously shifted on his seat, and the guy just placed a comforting hand on joon hee's which was on the table. Joon hee said,"He is Hyeon Jae. My boyfriend."

Everyone was shocked. So shocked that no one could utter a word. The guy smiled polietly,"I am Kim Hyeon Jae. Nice to meet you." While the others exchanged glances, shi won smiled and said,"I had no problem then and not now either. I am happy for you?"

Sung Jae asked,"Then?"

Shi won realised the slip of tongue and looked at Joon hee who said,"Actually I was in one sided love with Yoon Jae for a long time and I told Shi won about it in high school days. But then I found Hyeon jae and I got over you Yoon jae." Joon hee bit his lips in embarassement and Hyeon Jae stroked Joon hee's palm with his thumb. Joon hee said,"I am sorry for not telling you. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me but I really wanted to tell you guys now after I have found my courage."

Hyeon Jae placed a arm on Joon hee's shoulder and said,"Guys, Joon hee really wanteed to tell you. And this is really hard to tell someone, I hope you accept him the way he is."

Hak chan said,"I don't mind who he loves. I mean no one can control their feeling." Yoo Jung smiled,"Yeah the heart wants what it wants." Sung Jae grinned,"I am okay with it too." Everyone now turned to yoon jae, who stated,"I am okay with it too. I already knew about it when I overheard Shi won and you talking, years ago." Joon hee chuckled,"I know that you know because you are a really bad actor Yoon Yoon jae~ " Everyone laughed and the atmosphere was back to normal.

Then Yoon Jae asked something that everyone wanted to ask,"Do you actually love Joon hee? You would never hurt him right?" Hyeon Jae smiled,"Yes I really love him a lot and I will never hurt him. i can't even imagine hurting him. I love him more than you can imagine." With this Hyeon jae pecked Joon hee on lips. Shi won and Yoo Jung controlled the urge to squeal while Joon hee blushed and Hyeon just smiled.

Hak chan sighed,"We all care about him." Sung Jae agreed,"Yes we do." Yoon Jae wanted to know more about this person so he asked,"So what do you do Hyeon Jae?" Hyeon jae answered,"I am an automobile engineer." 

Yoon Jae continued asking question as if he was Joon hee's dad and he finally had to stop when shi won yelled at him,"Yah! Yoon Yoon Jae give this guy a break will you?" Yoon jae shut his mouth up and Yoo jung suddenly complimented,"Hyeon Jae is really beautiful." Shi won nodded her head i agreement,"Yes he is! They suit each other so well."

After a second Shi won asked,"Where did you two meet?"

Joon hee and Hyeon Jae shared a look and said,"This is the story for another time. We should go now. Its already late." Shi won and Yoo jung were disappointed yet they nodded Hyeon jae paid the bill for everyone.

After everyone left.

Hyeon jae took Joon hee's hand in his,"Let's go home." Joon hee smiled. He was very happy that he found someone for himself, got over Yoon Jae and came out to everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry for the mistakes in my vocabulary!  
> I will write another chapter for their story!


End file.
